


Der Hase mit den kurzen Ohren

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Wolken-Universum [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne und Thiel schauen sich wieder gemeinsam Wolken an.Eine kleine Fortsetzung zuDas kleine Herz





	Der Hase mit den kurzen Ohren

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, eigentlich wollte ich heute ja gar nicht einen kleinen One-Shot schreiben, aber das Schreiben hat mir gut getan. ♥

„Ein Hase, Herr Thiel? Meinen Sie?” Boerne legte ein wenig den Kopf schief und schaute sich die Wolke, auf die Thiel eben gedeutet hatte, etwas genauer an. Einen Hasen konnte er nicht wirklich darin erkennen, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, wem oder was die kleinere Wolke stattdessen ähneln könnte.

„Jo, sieht für mich eindeutig wie ein Hase aus. Alleine die Beine sind doch total gut erkennbar, und das kleine Schwänzchen ebenfalls.”

„Blume, Herr Thiel, Blume.”

„Blume? Nee, wie 'ne Blume sieht die Wolke echt nicht aus.”

„Ich meinte das Schwänzchen, Thiel. Das nennt man beim Hasen Blume.”

„Ach so, ja, weiß ich doch. Wie auch immer, für mich ist das ein Hase.”

„Hm.” Nach wie vor war er nicht davon überzeugt. „Finden Sie denn aber nicht, dass die Ohren viel zu kurz sind für einen Hasen?”

„Na ja ...” Thiel drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und grinste ihn an. „Ein bisschen zu kurz sind sie vielleicht schon, ja.”

„Sehen Sie, also ist es wohl doch kein Hase!” Seine Mundwinkel flogen nach oben, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.  
Ihm war am Morgen bei einer Obduktion ein Fehler unterlaufen. Glücklicherweise kein allzu schwerwiegender, und er war ihm zeitnah aufgefallen, aber er hatte an diesem Fehler doch ganz schön zu knabbern gehabt, zumal auch Thiel davon Wind bekommen hatte.  
Wie hatte ihm das bloß passieren können? Normalerweise machte er nie irgendwelche Fehler! In ein richtiges Loch war er deshalb gefallen, anscheinend krabbelte er gerade jedoch langsam wieder heraus.

Thiel schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Oder halt ein Hase mit etwas zu kurzen Ohren, vielleicht ja ein Schönheitsfehler oder so. Oder jemand hat dem Hasen die Ohren abgebissen oder abgeschnitten, kann doch sein.”

„Die Ohren abgebissen? Oder abgeschnitten? Na, Sie haben ja brutale Fantasien.”

„Na ja, was weiß ich, warum die Ohren so kurz sind, ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Ist halt ein nicht ganz perfekter Hase.”

„Hmmm.” Er betrachtete den Hasen mit den kurzen Ohren noch einmal eingehend für eine Weile. Oh, doch, ja, jetzt konnte er ihn tatsächlich allmählich auch erkennen! Aber die Ohren waren wirklich äußerst kurz. „Nein, perfekt ist dieser Hase definitiv nicht.”

„Muss er ja auch nicht sein, oder?” Thiel legte die Hand auf seinen linken Arm. „Wer ist schon perfekt?”

„Nun ja, sicher, da haben Sie recht, Thiel, wer ist das schon?” Kribbelte irgendwie da, wo sich Thiels Hand befand.

„Also, ich finde es überhaupt nicht schlimm, dass der Hase so kurzen Ohren hat und nicht perfekt ist.”

Zögernd nickte er. „Eigentlich finde ich es auch nicht schlimm.”

„Niemand muss immer perfekt sein, Boerne.” Thiels Finger setzten sich in Bewegung, und fingen sachte zu streicheln an. „Niemand.”

Er nickte ein weiteres Mal.


End file.
